degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. The two became acquainted through their mutual friend, Tori Santamaria, and the two eventually became friends after the four, including Zig Novak, spent time hanging out. Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori and Tristan are seen together in band class warning Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tristan and Tori exchange looks when Maya asks if she can perform harder music during band class, and Tristan roll his eyes. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), the two sit next to each other during the band's performance at the Frostival. He and Tori both find Maya's failure to play the trumpet amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. Tori and Tristan are both very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image after she is called flat, and when she is rejected from Mo Mashkour's band because she doesn't look mature enough. Tristan even tells her that she has a nice body when she is feeling down. In Come As You Are (2), Tristan asks Tori and Maya what they are doing when Tori is fixing Maya's chicken cutlets, which previously had the appearance of a "uniboob." Tristan compliments Maya on her hair, and asks her if she is excited for her audition. In Gives You Hell (1), Tristan and Maya are in the same French class, and they both agree that Campbell Saunders can join their group. Tristan develops a crush on him, though Campbell seems to like Maya. When Maya leaves her Facerange account open and Campbell messages her, Tristan impersonates Maya and talks to him. Tristan tries to get to know Campbell, much to Maya's encouragement, and by asking to sit with him at lunch, but Campbell rudely turns him away. Tristan tells Maya that after "ugly sobbing" from the encounter, he is now over Campbell, but after Campbell apologizes to Tristan and Maya, his crush resumes. Tristan promises to do all of Maya's French homework in exchange for her Fancerange password so that he could resume talking to Campbell. In Gives You Hell (2), Maya continues to let Tristan use her account to talk to Campbell. Tristan keeps Campbell updated about his status of the play, leaving Campbell under the impression that Maya was trying out for the play. When Tristan tells him that he got the part of Juliet, Campbell congratulates Maya, who tells Campbell that she isn't in the play. Tristan tells him the truth, and Campbell tells both of them that he won't ever be friends with either of them, which leaves both feeling bad that they hurt him. Throughout the episode, Maya is supportive of Tristan's want to join the play, and she is happy for him when he gets the role of Jules. In Waterfalls (1), Maya asks Tristan if it is okay for her to go on a date with Campbell Saunders, Tristan's former crush, and Tristan sings to her that he is over him because his new love is the theater. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Maya, and Tori all tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later, Tristan, Maya, Tori, Zig, and Campbell are all hanging out at Little Miss Steaks. When Campbell and Maya begin to sing, Tori and Tristan dance to their song. In Scream (1), Tristan tells Tori and Maya about the moment he shared with Fab at play rehearsal. Maya is happy for him, but Tori is more reserved, knowing that Tristan is not good at talking to attractive guys and that she doesn't want him to get hurt. Later, Tristan and Maya are walking in the hallway, and Tristan tells Maya that he thinks Tori is right after he failed to talk to Fab. The two link arms, and she says he still has opening night. However, he ignores her when he sees a rose and an anonymous letter on his locker. He decides to meet the person, even though rehearsal is in a half hour. In Scream (2), Tori is hunting down Tristan for rehearsal, and makes Maya and Zig search with her. Maya tells Tori about Tristan's secret admirer, which angers Tori that he might be kissing a guy while she is worrying over him. In Doll Parts (1), Tristan and Tori give Maya a makeover. Trivia *Tristan and Maya are both in the same grade 9 French class. *Tristan and Maya are both in the band. *Maya let Tristan use her Facerange so he could talk to Campbell (his former crush). *They've both had romantic feelings for Campbell Saunders. *They both have an older sibling that is currently in grade 12. *They both have been made fun of. Maya for using chicken breasts to make her breasts seem bigger and Tristan for being homosexual. *Their older siblings have both helped them in different situations. Katie with Campbell and Owen with standing up for his brother against Luke. Gallery 544y.jpg 545h.jpg 64545gg.jpg 4545fg.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg 0014e45635.jpg 00132.jpg Sdfsfretrewt.jpg Gfhfdsfs.jpg Dhsdsdfsd.jpg Dfgdfhfsdf.jpg Dfgdfgd.jpg Afsfsfsfafsf.jpg ertertr.jpg DefaultNiners.jpg 789uik.jpg 9908ok.jpg 9789oik.jpg 7899ijk.jpg 897uiokj.jpg 9879oui.jpg 7687uhj.jpg 6575g.jpg DefaultTristan3.jpg TristanMaya.jpg Degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg Ghgfhrty.jpg Hfghdgr.jpg Sdfwer.jpg Dsfsrer.jpg 8979jk.jpg 98789j.jpg 89789ok.jpg 8jnnmn.jpg 77098k.jpg 9798i.jpg 7979oijk.jpg 6687oj.jpg 8709k.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg Degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg Crowd12.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg 55t.JPG Rtyrr.JPG ttr.JPG fgfr.JPG rtyrf.JPG 555g.JPG wwr.JPG wwrrr.JPG Tumblr m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 8uioiu.png Ds54.jpg 1132-6.jpg 44-maya-1.jpg S3wy.jpg Kj0u.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions